Physical Uniques
'-=(Physical)=-' Ambidextrous You're as skilled with one part of your body as you are with another and don't favor either hand. You can write, kick, punch and shoot from both your arms and legs equally well. This has made you very popular with the ladies. Effects: * You gain +2 to all strike rolls. * Any time you spend an action to attack someone, you may perform a basic unarmed attack, basic discharge (not Supreme Discharge!) or basic sword attack at no cost in APR or END. Ki costs are paid normally. This off-hand attack may not benefit from Bulk or PKU. This does not apply to attacks made while in a grapple and you may not use the same weapon you used to trigger the free attack. Attacks that do not cost APR (such as counters), Combos and Invents do not provide an additional free attack. * If you have a racial weapon (such as Konacks' Sword), you possess an additional one. If your race creates a weapon (such as a Makyo), then you may create two weapons at the same time--either in the same pre-round or as part of the same action, as appropriate to the race. * All Critical Hit penalties you experience are halved. If you have the power Ignore Pain, the penalties are a fourth of what they normally are. * You can use the powers Multi Kick and Multi Punch twice per round each. * Once per round you may parry a Grab or a Ki Attack (not Telekinetics) using the powers Parrying Strike, Hand-to-Hand Parry or Telekinetic Parry. This costs an additional 3 END ontop of the normal power costs. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=(Berserker)=-' It takes a while to truly get you angry. But when it happens, you tend to explode and destroy everyone and everything around you. Maybe it's because you like pain. Maybe it's because you really, really don't. Whatever the case, you're very good at laying the hurt on people. Effects: * +2 Hp Modifier * -2 to all HtH/Sword Strikes. * +20% Damage increase with all HtH/Sword attacks. * When you are hit below 30% of your normal, maximum Hit Points, you explode in anger and gain the following benefits: * +4 to all HtH/Sword Strikes, which replaces the above. * +50% Damage increase with all HtH/Sword attacks, which replaces the above. * You gain Armor equal to your STM*6 through sheer tenacity, unless you actually grow armor when you're angry for some reasoon. This Natural Armor is in addition to any granted by race, but is counted as a seperate "pool" of HP that is drawn from first. * If you ever go above 50% of your Maximum HP while in this state, you revert back and lose its bonuses until you drop back down under the 30%. * Once these bonuses activate, you fight to the end. You fight until you've defeated your opponent(s), they give up or you are unconscious. You may only choose to surrender if you are put under 10% HP, using your new maximum. Normal Template: Damage+STR Mod+Other Mods) * 1.20+bulk Normal Template with Multis: Damage+STR Mod+Other Mods) * 1.1+bulk Berserk Template: Damage+STR Mod+Other Mods) * 1.50+bulk Berserk Template with Multis: Damage+STR Mod+Other Mods) * 1.25+bulk *Notes* * The only thing the mulitplier doesn't effect is Bulks. * The Berserk aspect of this unique is not optional. As soon as you go below 30% of your maximum Hit Points the change is automatic. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=(Brawler)=-' You're just a good fighter. You know how to take it and you know how to dish it out. You like to get in fights and beat people up. It's time to shut up or nut up! Effects: * +2 Hp Modifier. * +3 to all HtH Strikes. * +Level*10 to all HtH Damages. * All powers from the Ki Body Enhance tree have their costs reduced by 1/3 without affecting the amount of damage that can be added. * While below half your maximum Ki, all powers from the Ki Body Enhance tree have their costs reduced by 2/3 instead. * The powers Rest and Rejuvenate give you twice as much Endurance as normal. If your race already grants you double endurance recovery on Rest and Rejuvinate, then you instead gain three times the normal amount of Endurance. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=(Extremely Strong)=-' You're a brute with layers upon layers of muscle. You lift mountains with your bare hands! Or you could, if they weren't still a part of the ground and everything. Your favourite thing to ask puny others is 'do you even lift, brah?' Effects: * +3 Hp Modifier. * You gain +1 to your Strike Rolls. * You begin with two additional powers from either the HtH or the KBE power tree * Your STR mod is now STR/4 instead of the usual STR/5. If your race already grants STR/4 already, your STR mod does not change. * You can parry blast kienzen. The attack cannot be parried back or at other targets, only away. Even on a natural 20. * When grappling (including special/ranged grapples) an opponent and they attempt to do anything but flare, break, shift or release you, you may make a shift grapple check in order to prevent them from attacking you. This costs 1 Endurance to perform. If you succeed, they pay their endurance and ki costs as normal, but it doesn't count towards their uses per round, if it has a limit. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=(Goon)=-' You're a big person. People like to make fun of that or make out like you're scary, but you know what you can do and when you do it, you take center stage. Effects: * +2 Hp Modifier. * +3 to all HtH and Sword Strikes * When you block, you block an additional 10% damage, so when you block you divide the damage by 2.5 (trust us, thats right). This applies to Block, Power block and Advanced Block only. * Due to your large size, you can grapple people with one hand. It allows you to make strikes against people outside of a grapple while in a grapple, as well as parry and dodge attacks that originate outside of a grapple. You can also use Superspeeds while in a grapple. You can not however, grapple two people at one time. * If you grapple someone and make use of the throw action, you can throw them at another person as a HtH strike roll with a -4 penalty. If it hits, they have collided with each other and both take throw damage and both lose an action. If you miss only the thrown person is affected as normal. * When determining your strength for shift or break grapple attempts, consider your Strength 15% higher than it actually is. This does apply to the advaced grapple shifts or holds. * Your grapple-only moves (Bearhug, Throw, etc) do 15% more damage. This does not affect racial grapple moves or invent grapple moves like Recoom Boom and KuroKumaKen. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=(Master of Blades)=-' Your character is very adept at using weapons in combat. He can pick up a blade and within seconds knows just where its weighted or how to strike to get the most out of its slashing power. Effects: * +1 to your HP and Ki Mod * +3 to all sword strikes * +level*10 to sword damage. * +STM/2 END. * The powers Pinpoint Thrust and Perfect Strike may be used an additional time each per round. * Basic Weapons do not cost you credits, but you may not sell or give away your "free" weapons, nor may they be stolen. You can also pick up any improvised weapon and make it act like a Basic Weapon that is appropriate to its form. This may even be done mid-combat as an action or pre-round action. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=(Very Small)=-' You are very quick and speedy. You pride yourself in your ability to completely avoid damage. Though that might be self-induced ego due to being bullied for being so short. Effects: * +2 to all Strike and Dodge rolls * +1 APR. * +1 Ki Modifier. * Dodge rolls of 19 are considered a critical dodge as if you'd rolled a 20. * You may use your SPD or STR to break out of grapples, whichever is highest. You can only use this option to break out of a grapple, not to shift or to hold someone else. * Once per round, you can use the power Misdirection. This allows you to use your evasiveness to redirect an incoming attack at someone else in a fight; even the attacker! Make a regular dodge roll with a -6 penalty. If your dodge beats their strike roll, you can redirect the attack at someone else as if they had been attacked and not you. Your dodge result is the new strike they must defend against. *Notes* * Using freeze or any variation of the power when you use Misdirection does not let you automatically redirect an attack. Freeze can however be used as a safety net to evade if your dodge roll does fail. * You can not use this power to misredirect an attack to someone who is not in the Initiative. * They are both declared as Misdirects, however you declare the target with your dodge. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------